sherlockholmesfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Das Tal der Angst
frame|Buchcover von 1915 Das Tal der Angst (The Valley of Fear '') ist der vierte und letzte Roman von Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, in dem es um einen Kriminalfall des Meisterdetektivs Sherlock Holmes geht. Die Geschichte erschien erstmals von September 1914 bis Mai 1915 im ''Strand Magazine und wurde 1915 als Buch veröffentlicht. Der Aufbau des Romans ist angelehnt an die erste Sherlock Holmes-Geschichte Eine Studie in Scharlachrot: nachdem im ersten Teil der Kriminalfall geschildert und gelöst wird, erzählt der zweite Teil die Vorgeschichte des Verbechens. In einem Epilog werden die Fäden zusammen geführt. Die Geschichte erschien in Deutschland auch unter den Titelen * Das Tal der Furcht * Das Tal des Grauens Inhalt Teil 1 Handlungszeitpunkt: Januar 1889 Eines Tages im Jahr 1888 erhält Sherlock Holmes eine Nachricht von einem Informanten, der eng mit dem genialen Schurken Professor Moriarty zusammenarbeitet. Holmes soll schnellstmöglich nach Birlstone in Sussex kommen, denn dort soll ein gewisser Douglas in Gefahr sein. Kurz darauf berichtet Inspektor Alec MacDonald von Scotland Yard, dass Mr. Douglas ein paar Stunden zuvor auf entsetzliche Weise ermordet wurde. Holmes ist weitgehend überrascht von den Neuigkeiten und sieht in diesen einen sehr interessanten Fall. Er und Dr. Watson reisen zusammen mit dem Inspektor nach Birlstone, um den Fall aufzuklären. Nach einiger Verwirrung schafft es Holmes dank seines detektivischen Könnens doch noch den Tathergang zu entwirren. So stellt sich heraus, dass der Tote nicht Mr. Douglas ist, sondern sein Verfolger, den er in Notwehr getötet hat. Teil 2 Handlungszeitpunkt: 1875 Im zweiten Teil der Geschichte wird die Hintergrundgeschichte des Mordes aufgeklärt. Mr. Douglas, sein richtiger Namen ist eigentlich Birdy Edwards, reist unter falschem Namen in das sogenannte „Tal der Angst“ um dort die Verbrechen einer schrecklichen Freimaurerloge, die die Leute in Furcht und Schrecken versetzt und aufs fürchterlichste unterdrückt, aufzudecken. Zu diesem Zweck schließt er sich dieser an und verdient sich dort schnell Respekt und Ansehen bei seinen Logenkollegen. Birdy Edwards verliebt sich auch in eine Frau, mit der er nach erledigter Arbeit ein ruhiges Leben beginnt. Doch das Glück hält nicht nicht lange, denn ein rachsüchtiges Logenmitglied kommt zehn Jahre später aus dem Gefängnis frei. So nehmen die beiden falsche Namen an und gehen nach England, doch das ehemalige Logenmitglied verfolgt die beiden auch nach England und wird dort von Mr. Douglas versehentlich getötet. Auf diese Geschehnisse hin beschließt das Ehepaar Douglas mit einem Schiff England zu verlassen und geht auf diesem über Bord. Sherlock Holmes vermutet, dass Moriarty dahinter steckt. Handelnde und erwähnte Personen Handlungs- und erwähnte Orte Anmerkungen *'Handlungszeitraum:' Watson spricht vom Ende der 1880er Jahre. Da das letzte Treffen mit Moriarty ganz klar im Frühjahr 1891 stattfindet, können die Zeitangaben nach den Geschehnissen im Vermissa Valley nicht stimmen (10 Jahre Haft für die Scowrers, danach mehrere Anschläge auf Douglas, Flucht nach Kalifornien, Tod der Ehefrau, weitere Anschläge, Anhäufung eines Vermögens, Flucht nach England, 5 Jahre Ehe mit Ivy). Auch spricht Dr. Watson bei Mr. Douglas (alias Birdy Edwards) von einem Mann um die Fünfzig, John McMurdo (ebenfalls Birdy Edwards) wird eingangs des zweiten Teils des Romans (Startzeitpunkt 02/1875) als ein Mann von nicht ganz dreißig Jahren beschrieben. Die Differenz zwischen den beiden Teilen des Buches beträgt also mindestens 20 Jahre. Dennoch muss die Handlung des Mordfalles ins Jahr 1889 gesetzt werden, nur so hätte Holmes noch zwei Jahre Zeit, Professor Moriarty endgültig am Reichenbachfall das Handwerk zu legen, was im Epilog des Buches angedeutet wird. *Aus der Handlung geht nicht eindeutig hervor, ob Dr. Watson zum Handlungszeitpunkt in der Baker Street lebt oder nur zu Besuch ist. Eigentlich dürfte Watson zu diesem Zeitpunkt nicht in der Baker Street wohnen. Jedoch ist es immer wieder verwunderlich, dass der Doktor keinerlei Verpflichtungen gegenüber seiner Frau oder hinsichtlich seiner Praxis zu haben scheint, statt dessen jedoch immer bereit ist, Holmes zu folgen, das notwendige Gepäck allzeit griffbereit. *Die Idee, dass Fred Porlocks wahre Identität Sherlock Holmes nicht bekannt ist, greift Francis London in dem Pastiche-Fall Tödliche Flucht auf und verhilft Holmes dazu, wenigstens zu Ende seiner Karriere dieses Rätsel zu lösen. Adaptionen Verfilmungen * entstand der britische Stummfilm The Valley of Fear * wurde der Roman unter dem Titel The Triumph of Sherlock Holmes verfilmt. * adaptierte Sheldon Reynolds Teile des Romans für die Episode Der Fall der Pennsylvania-Pistole seiner Serie Sherlock Holmes. * entstand eine Verfilmung für das polnische Fernsehen unter dem Titel Dolina Strachu * verwendet der Film Sherlock Holmes und das Halsband des Todes Elemente des Romans. * adaptierte man den Roman in drei Folgen der italienischen TV-Serie Sherlock Holmes. * wurde er in der UdSSR unter dem Titel Yeshche raz o Sherloke Kholmse als Musical umgesetzt. * entstand der Zeichentrickfilm Sherlock Holmes - Im Tal der Angst. * lief in der Tschechoslowakei unter dem Titel Brakýři eine Umsetzung des Romans. Diese verfilmte ausschließlich die zweite Hälfte des Buches, und verzichtete auf die Handlung um Holmes und Watson. * diente der Fall als Inspiration für die 2. Episode der Zeichentrickserie Sherlock Holmes in the 22nd Century. * als 16. Episode der japanischen Serie , welche die Handlung in Holmes' und Watsons Schulzeit verlegt. Vertonungen * : Als Hörspiel von Maritim, mit Christian Rode und Peter Groeger *2013: Als Hörbuch von Audible, gelesen von Erich Räuker. Comics *1997: Innerhalb der Reihe The Kumon Manga Library *1997: Innerhalb der Reihe Sherlock Holmes Zenshū *2007: Innerhalb der Reihe Sherlock Holmes no Aratana Bouken *2011: Als The Valley of Fear bei SelfMadeHero Andere Print-Medien * erschien eine von Thomas Tippner geschriebene Adaption als 6. Ausgabe der Heftroman-Reihe Sherlock Holmes im Kelter Verlag. Interner Link *Cover-Galerie Verlauf der Reihe | DANACH= Seine Abschiedsvorstellung | }} | DANACH= | }} en:The Valley of Fear es:El valle del terror Kategorie: Kanon (Fälle) Kategorie: Bücher Kategorie: Roman